Endless Love- Taken, Raped, Rescued
by applehead321
Summary: Humiliated, and in love, Harry fawns over Hermione. But when the time is ripe, will he take his chances, or will he back away and leave her be to drown in loneliness.
1. Realization

**This is my first ever fanfiction, special thanks to Professormintymoose! XD**

**Please review!**

Harry POV

I groaned and shifted my head away from her, instead focusing on my work that I held in my hands. Ginny's small hands darted forwards, snatching the books from mine. I groaned again, and turned to her, a look of complete exasperation on my face.

"Ginny, please, I don't want talk about this right now,"

"Well guess what asshole, we are suck it up," She turned in her seat to face me and frowned.

"What is it with you and checking out other girls, you're my boyfriend, you don't have that right anymore. But here you are, staring at Hermione Granger like she's your whole world, I mean, like, maybe if you were staring at another girl it would be a little better but she's a Mudblood. And look at her, she's nothing compared to me and my sexiness," Ginny whined in her bratty high-pitched voice.

The sharp bite of anger traveled through me at her words. Why was I angry? It was only Hermione; she was only an acquaintance to me, nothing else.

"See there you go again, god, stop staring at that Mudblood!" She whined. "We've been dating for 4 months and haven't had sex yet! For god's sake, we're 17, a little fun won't hurt!"

"At least I'm not the slut of this relationship!" I snarled at her. She looked taken aback by my words, and her angry expression grew livid, fury bursting in her eyes.

"At least I'm not the ugly, fat, ogre of this relationship!" She snapped, throwing my words back at me. With that, she pushed me out of the room, an stormed back in to get her book from Snape's desk.

Hermione POV

I lustfully looked at Harry, casually ogling him from a relative distance. He met my gaze as my eyes raked across his flawless face and raised his eyebrows. I blushed and ducked my head, staring at my book as if it were the most interesting thing I had ever seen.

How the hell will I ever get a guy like that? I mean, everything about him is perfect, from his bulging biceps, to his muscular legs, even his ass was perfect.

He stared at me and he smiled at me with his perfectly formed smile, large goofy glasses, and his crazy hair.

God, everything, and I mean everything, about this guy is perfect.

I smiled back, before realizing he wasn't looking at me in adoration, but his girlfriend Ginny, who sat behind me.

Fuck, I want to curl up into a ball and die. How many times had I done this? At least 15 times.

I scowled at the slut behind me, and turned around to face Professor Snape, who was going on about the difference between Root of Aconite, and Infusion of Wormwood.

"-and you will have pages 44-52 for homework. Class dismissed," Professor Snape drawled. I groaned, as if I had been listening to his presentation! My god, I swear this teacher expects us to pay attention to him! I picked up my books and swung my bag over my shoulder before stomping out of class.

Harry POV

I felt happiness bubbling up from the depths of my stomach, but why? It was only Hermione staring, I mean, sure she is hot and smart… Suddenly I felt my mind drifting to forbidden lands.

_I stood in a beautiful meadow, flowers sprinkling the lush grass. Slowly, a figure stepped out of the woods, _

_"Hermione!" I gasped in shock. She was wearing a black and red dress that only barely covered her firm ass, revealing her endless legs, running for miles before they reached the ground. And the cleavage… Oh my god the cleavage! _

Stop, I told myself silently, stop. You can't be thinking like this, what about Ginny?

_What about Ginny? _

_**What about Ginny?**_

_Are you my conscience?_

_**No…**_

_Then who are you?_

_**Do you always hold conversations with yourself? Seriously, it's a clear sign of insanity…**_

_I'm not insane! *Cue eye roll*_

**You sure…?**

_Yes very, now shut up, I have to go find Ginny!_

I shut my conscience, who I had named Bert, and roamed the hallways looking for Ginny.  
Suddenly it dawned on me, she had told me that she left her book in class, and had to get it. I turned on my heel and walked swiftly back to class, only to be greeted by an unwelcome sight. Ginny was on top of Snape, riding him in only a bra, her book long forgotten on the desk.

"Ginny faster!" Snape commanded through his teeth, obviously trying to hide his moans. She snapped her hips up and down, increasing speed as she went. A sick feeling came through me as Snape's greasy black hair bounced up and down on her periwinkle lace bra. I stood at the door, my jaw dropped to the floor, and my eyes bulging, waiting for them to notice me, and when nobody did, I cleared my throat loudly. Ginny's head snapped towards me, and Snape peeked guiltily from underneath her still bouncing boobs that he had been suckling, his face taking on a color that strongly resembled a plum.

"Sorry Snape, our session will be picked up where we left off in a bit," she whispered seductively to Snape. "I just have to deal with our little interruption," She snatched Snape's tie and tied it around her waist, barely covering her ass. She walked over to me, like a tiger circling its prey. She grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged me down to her level, so she could whisper in my ear.

"You know, if you had given into your need for me, this wouldn't have happened. But you had to protect your Mudblood girlfriend, and look where this ended. Maybe, if you had just once, let that bulge in your pants out to play, this wouldn't be happening. But a girl has her needs, Harry, and you weren't willing to fulfill them, and now we are over. Over Harry, we're over, now go run to your Mudblood and have your fun, and let me have mine." She whispered in my ear before slamming the door in my face. Surprisingly, I didn't feel angry, maybe a little hurt, but not angry.

Wow, I can't believe I wasted my time on a slut. I could've tried harder, done better, and not be in the position.

**Or maybe you could let me guide you…* hint hint***

_Or not_

**Or yes**

_OR NO!_

**Fine…Buttttttttt… It would show Ginny who's who, *wink**

_Maybe…. If you insist._

_**YESSSSSSS!… I mean, yeah cool, sounds great, when do you want to start?**_

My conversation with myself was interrupted, by a smaller body hitting mine. I looked down to see the one and only Hermione Granger standing in front of me, her books littered on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, let me help," I rambled. I quickly reached down to grab some of her books and load them into her arms again. I reached down again, seeing the last book within reach. I froze when I felt my arm brush against something smooth, Hermione's arm. She froze as well, and looked up.

"I'm sorry, I'll just grab my book and be on my way," She said quickly.

"No no no, it's fine, I'll just grab that," Our arms met again, and we, once again, blushed deeply.

"Fine, grab the book," she finally consented. I reached down and loaded the final book into her arms. We looked at each other and blushed, and she hurried off into the crowd.

**What did I say about letting me guide you?**

_Oh shut up_

**Ha you like her**

_Do not_

**Do to**

_Fine, you win. I might like her just an tiny little microscopic bit...Who are you anyway?_

**The names Pitt, Brad Pitt**

_Yeah right, really_

**Umm, I think I'm you**

_Oh_


	2. The Niffler

Ron POV

"Harry? Harry! HARRY!" I screamed.

"What…" He groaned.

"Wake up,"

"Noooooo,"

"Uggggh, can't I sleep more?"

"No, it's time for the Care of Magical Creatures class,"

"Fine,"

Speaking of charms I wonder how I'll charm a precious girl like Hermione. Maybe, just maybe, I could use my astounding good looks and amazing personality to make her see how great I am. But what about when she wants to have sex? Oh I know, I'll get penis enlargement pills.

My best friend stretched and groaned, before rolling off the bed onto the floor.

"Owwww," He complained loudly. "I hit my head," He jumped and went to his dresser to get used clothes. When he was **_finally_** ready (large emphasis on finally) we hopped out of the Gryffindor House, and into the awaiting hallway, where Ginny was (very obnoxiously) making out with Neville Longbottom.

"Isn't that your girlfriend, Harry?"

"Long story," he groaned. "To make a long story short, we broke up,"

"Oh,"

"Is Hermione 17?" I thought aloud.

"Ummm yeah, why?" Harry replied cautiously.

" I said that out loud?!" I blushed deeply. Harry gave me an odd look, but left it alone.

Harry POV

Why was Ron acting so weird? Have you considered that he likes her? Shut up Bert BERT!? Yeah, Bert Why not something cool, like Brad or James, even George or Jared Nope, your Bert Fine… But technically I'm you, so either I'm Harry or your Bert Your still Bert

A new student walked up to me, asking directions to the Herbology class, I pointed the way and asked his name.

"James Headworth," he replied cockily. "What's your name?"

"I'm Bert Potter," I sighed.

"Oh, well see ya around, Bert," I made my way to were Hagrid stood proudly, students filtering out and gathering around him. I shouldered past Ginny, and stood next to Ron, successfully shielding myself from Ginny's scalding gaze. Suddenly something brushed against my face. I looked up, expecting Ginny, but Hermione stood next to me, her golden-brown hair blowing wildly in the wind. I tore my gaze from her and focused intently on Hagrid.

"I will assign partners, and each pair will receive a baby Niffler. You will take care of it, train it, and I will assign you each a small gem, and you will train your Niffler to respond only to that gem, and no other. You'll have your Niffler for the rest of the school year, 5 months, and when that time is up, the one with the best Niffler wins 20 Galleons, and they get to keep their Niffler and the gem. Put your names in this hat, and I will draw names from the hat," Hagrid explained. I strode forward and wrote my name on a paper, then flicked my wand to toss it into the hat.

"The partners are…" Hagrid began to pull names out of the hat. " Luna and Draco, Ron and Neville," Ron groaned loudly. Hagrid scowled at Ron and continued.

"Ginny and Dean, Goyle and Hannah, Crabbe and Cho, Harry and Hermione, Penelope and Colin,"

_Wait, what! I'm with Hermione! _I felt my heart skip a beat. I glanced at her; she was smiling and noticed me staring at her. I quickly looked away. Hagrid handed Hermione our Niffler… _Our Niffler… _Hagrid continued giving each pair of students their Nifflers.

"Um… Hi, you're my partner, just wondering if you knew that, I mean after all you aren't talking to me about our Niffler and that's kinda what we are suppose to be doing." Hermione rambled to me in a timid voice. I felt my face get heated.

"Oh yeah, I knew you were my partner its just I didn't um no where you were…" I guiltily looked up at her.

_Bad excuse Harry. You were just staring at her__._

_Shut up Bert._

"Well let's go over to that tree or something and get to know our Niffler." I suggested weakly as I pointed to a near by a weeping willow. Hermione brushed her bangs out of her face with delicate soft fingers, reviling another almond colored eye. Her. Eyes. Are. Magnificent.

"Okay, what do you want to name this little guy?" She asked me an adorable baby voice, as we sat underneath the weeping willow's hanging leaves.

Hermione POV I glanced at our Niffler running around me and ducking under our legs. He was sooooo cute! Not Harry, the Niffler… Well, Harry to… I can't believe we got to be partners! And we are raising a baby Niffler together! It seemed like fate… I looked at him with his messing hair. I caught him staring at me again. Maybe he… No… Maybe? "Chubs?" Harry asked me miscellaneously. "Huh?" I asked baffled. "The name for our Niffler, maybe Chubs. After all look at his little butt, I mean its so chubby!" He explained embarrassedly, as "Chubs" flung his butt into the air. He was a chestnut color with a tiny black nose, was very round, and had a short tail. I giggled, making Harry's face red. "Chubs? Um I was thinking maybe something more like a thief, since they are always taking shiny things," I suggested while half laughing. "Oh, okay," He answered. We sat silently for a moment thinking for a name. Then it snapped in me! "BANDIT!" We yelled in unison. Our Niffler stopped digging his hole and looked up. We were both blushing deeply. "I think he likes it…" I said smugly. He smiled. "Me to." Hagrid said as he walked over to us. We looked up in surprise. I laughed. Hagrid was holding a small wooden box.

"Put your hand in and it will lead you to your Niffler's favorite/chosen gem," He said in a serious way. Harry plopped his hand in the box and held in his hands a pink raspberry gem. It resembled rock candy.

"My boy Harry! You got Rose quartz… A rare one to get for your Niffler. He must be a clever one." He bellowed in his deep voice.

"Like Hermione, rare and beautiful," Harry gasped, "Did I say that out loud?"

His face looked like a tomato.

"Afraid so my boy," Hagrid chuckled. Hermione was blushing to but she was also trying to hide an obviously smile. Hagrid walked away chuckling.

"Uh well I guess you should know I kinda maybe um… So yeah um you so want to go Madam Puddifoot's next time we go to Hogsmead " Harry said quickly in a bold voice, just getting it out there. I didn't hesitate.

"Sure I'd like that."


	3. Breakdown

Harry POV

I felt a mixture of happiness and embarrassment erupt from my stomach, bubbling up to my face. I had promised Hermione I'd meet her in the Gryffindor house and ready to help train Bandit, after getting my quill.

I JUST ASKED HERMIONE GRANGER ON A DATE

**_And you're telling me why?_**

I don't know actually

_Guess I just thought I'd keep myself up to date_

Oh…

I stepped into my room and saw Ron sitting on his bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused. "I thought you would be in class,"

"Nah, I skipped," He admitted sheepishly.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I strode over to the bed and sat next to him.

"Well, you see… I asked Hermione on a date, and she declined me. Then, I got stuck with Neville, a stupid Niffler that Neville wanted to name Herbe and a yellow diamond. I mean, my least favorite color's yellow! But of course the stupid Niffler likes it," He groaned a put his head in his hands. "How could this day get any worse?"

"Well, umm, I may have kinda asked Hermione on a date," I said quietly.

"Let me guess, you got declined,"

"Actually, we're going to Madame Puddifoot's next week," I confessed. Ron looked at me, his forehead throbbing with veins, and his face turning an unpleasant purple and red color.

"You bastard! You're my best friend, how could you betray me like that? Get out!" he snarled, and shoved me out the door, locking it once I was outside. I stood outside of the door bewildered for a few moments, then turned on my heel and trudged outside.

Uggggh! If he would've told me, I might not have done it! Or maybe you would've SHUT UP BERT!

Anger surged through me and I stomped back to our room. I flicked out my wand and used it to unlock the door before stomping in.

"You know what Ron! I'm done with you and your stupid ideas! I just want my ink and quill and I can go back to Hermione and our Niffler. But if and when I come back I don't want to hear your complaints!" I hollered, harshly grabbing my quill and ink and running back out the door, leaving Ron to drown in his own misery.

"Hermione! I'm here!" I yelped joyfully forgetting about Ron. She turned and smiled at me. I'm in love.

Ron POV

"HOW COULD HE!?" I shouted in our-_My _dorm. I need to relax somehow. Them it dawned on me. No. I can't. I _can. _But no. Okay maybe. Yes I have to. Should I? Okay don't be a wimp. I walked down to Lavender Brown's room and knocked the code. At the start of the year she handed out her card that she would be willing to do any _sex _for 120 sickles.

"Oooooooh! A customer! Come and get it tiger." She called seductively. I walked in slowly. She came out of the bathroom with nothing but a dark purple thong and a matching lace bra. She lay on her bed looking vulnerable.

"Oh Ronny, I need you inside of me now…" She growled. I felt a huge lump in my pants grow larger. _Thank god for those enlargement pills. _I ripped off my clothes in one fluid movement. I stood before her with my 8-inch dick standing up proudly.

"Oh my yummy yummy." She purred. I jumped on her. She flipped me over on my, back and hovered for a moment letting the sexual tension grow.

"Down women down!" I yelled. She smiled and I felt my dick get pushed into her. I moaned with her. She grabbed me and dragged me over to a chair and she sat down.

"Your turn," She giggled. I ripped her bra and squeezed her bouncing boobs. I was on top as I slammed into her. She moaned loudly. I licked her boobs before I took her nipple into my mouth and suckled. Then I felt my anger for Harry come back. I bit her nipple harder now, she yelped in pain.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"Shut up whore your mine for the hour you said it yourself!" I growled. I grabbed her and slammed her onto the floor and started to slam myself into her harder and faster. She was howling in pain.

"Stop your hurting me!" She whimpered. I smiled and went faster making the floor shake.

"Ron…" She whispered. I slapped her.

"BITCH I WARNED YOU!" I flipped her on her stomach and poked my dick's head into her asshole, then began thrusting in and out of her at impossible speed. She cried out as my seed filed her tight ass. I stopped abruptly. _What am I doing? _

"Oh my god I'm so sorry…" I cried. She jumped away with tear filled eyes.

"What's wrong with you?!" She screamed.

"You can't tell anyone! I'm sorry I was just so angry at someone and I took it out on you," I sniffed. She scowled at me.

"Why the fuck shouldn't I tell anyone?!" She shouted, her voice still trembling.

"Because, if you do you'll get expelled to for prostitution!" I threatened. She slugged me in the face.

"GET OUT NOW!" She screeched. I guiltily grabbed my clothes and ran out back to my dorm.


	4. Miracle Bandit

Enjoy and review!

Hermione POV

I turned and smiled at Harry when he called my name.

"Hey Harry, you came," I called.

"Yeah, sorry I was late, but Ron and I got in a fight,"

"Oh that's too bad,"

He's friends with Ron? As in Ronald? As in Ronald Weasley? Oh my god, I hate that kid, he's always staring at me like I'm his Happy Meal! Oh well, I'm sure I can hide that I hate Ronald for Harry

"Hermione? You okay?" He asked worriedly. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, just tired…" "You sure? You spaced out there for a while…" "Yeah, I'm sure, now let's get to Bandit," I scooped up Bandit, and he made a cute grunting noise. "He's so cute!" Harry exclaimed. " I mean, yeah yeah, sure he's a little cute, let's get to work," I picked up the checklist that Hagrid had given us and began to read.

" 1) Potty Train

2) Name

3) Coming to his name

4) Only going for his gem

5) Finding/identifying his gem

6) Finding his gem-long distance

7) Going through obstacles to get his gem

8) Make bed,"

"Geez, we've got a lot to do," Harry remarked.

"Yeah, I know," I gestured for Harry to follow me, and walked towards the bag Hagrid had left us, containing a litter box, a list of what foods he eats, and some shiny things. I picked up the bag and Bandit, looking at the clock, it was 11:00. We walked outside towards the courtyard and sat down beside a stone pillar. Bandit looked up at us when I set him down, and whined. I placed the gem under his nose, and he grabbed it with his tiny paws. I showed it to him and let him smell it before putting back in the bag, thankful that he had immediately taken a liking to the gem.

"Do you think he wants food?" I asked.

"Maybe, look and see what we can feed him," I looked at the list and the only thing underneath what baby Nifflers could eat was nettles.

"Nettles," I read. "We can only get those in the Forbidden Forest, since everyone's asleep," Suddenly Bandit leapt from my arms and scurried towards the Forbidden Forest. I looked at Harry for a moment, before I dropped the bag and we both sprinted after him.

"Should we really do this?" I asked.

"No one's awake, no one will see," Harry replied before charging towards the forest. I hesitated a moment, then charged in after him. Soon we lost sight of Bandit, and stopped in a clearing to look around.

"There!" Harry shouted, pointing with his wand, illuminating the area. I looked and saw Bandit under a tree looking around. I ran over to Bandit and tried to grab him, but he bolted again once I reached for him. I sprinted after, with Harry hot on my heels, and again, Bandit stopped, this time staring at a faintly shimmering silver coin. Harry picked it up and examined it closely. It was an old Sickle; I sighed heavily and sat down.

"What is it?" Harry panted, sitting next to me.

"An old Sickle," I groaned.

"Oh," he sighed, defeated. I looked around, seeing nothing familiar.

"Harry?" I poked his arm, and he turned to me. "Are we lost?" he looked around and attempting to comfort me he said,

"I think so," I heaved myself up and grabbed Bandit, who was currently running in circles, and set him on my lap. As soon as I grabbed him, his head shot up and he started trying to run again. I pulled him back again and again, and after a while, asked Harry,

"What do you think he wants?" He thought about it for a minute, before turning back to me and saying,

"Maybe if you let him run, he'll go to the gem,"

"Do we really have a choice?" I wondered.

"No," I let Bandit go, and we once more began to chase after him through the dense forest. Before I could do anything, my leg hit a log, and I fell, face first, onto the cold hard ground. I saw Harry's face hovering above mine, and without thinking, I jerked myself upwards to meet his lips.

Ron POV

I felt guilty for kicking Harry out, and I haven't seen him since. Maybe he was outside?

_Damn, I pushed my only friend away_

I looked out the window of our dorm, and saw him with Hermione and their Niffler, sitting in the courtyard. Suddenly, they jumped up and sprinted towards the woods.

_What the hell?_

My next thought may not have been my best, but I'll worry about that later.

_This is my chance to get Harry to forgive me…_

I ran out of my room, careful not to be seen, and sprinted to the courtyard, grabbed the bag, and ran back to my room. I set it down on Harry's bed with a note. The note read, Dear Harry, it looked like it was going to rain, so I brought this in, Sincerely Ron. PS- I'm at the House of Gryffindor finishing homework.

I walked down to the House of Gryffindor and plopped down on a couch, taking a book and began to read.

Harry POV

I leaned down over Hermione, and she jerked up to meet my lips. I was so surprised that I froze at first, but then unfroze and kissed her back. We pulled away and blushed.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking,"

"You shouldn't be," I replied, attempting to keep my voice even.

"Shit!" she exclaimed. "Bandit!" We turned and saw Bandit scampering towards a thinning in the trees. We charged towards him groggily. He had stopped luckily in a patch of- _Nettle! _Thank god.

"No way, nettles!" I dashed to the patch. We took every last one for our little Bandit. Then, of course he started to charge another way and, of course, we followed. After about fifteen minutes Hogwarts started to come into view.

"Bandit how did you do that?" I exclaimed shocked that he got us home.

"The gem! My god, maybe he sniffed it out!" Hermione suggested excitement rising in her voice.

"You so smart…How?" I joked. She pecked my cheek. I felt a wonderful sensation spread through my face. We were now in the courtyard.

"Hey, where's our bag?" I asked.

"Oh, umm I don't know," She replied, utterly confused. Rain began to pour down on our heads, drenching us completely. We ran after Bandit with more enthusiasm then before, soon reaching my room. I stepped in and looked around, hoping to spot Ron, but what did I see? Not Ron, but the bag, and a letter.

**Do you want Ron to be evil? Nice? Normal? Review!**


	5. Revenge

**Just letting you guys know Hermione is not evil she's awesome and she wanted revenge, the way I wrote it made it sound evil though so I was just letting you know she isn't evil.**

Harry POV

I headed out of my room after I changed and Hermione had left, it was my turn to watch Bandit and I wanted to leave a good impression on him.

"Come here Bandit!" I called and he scuttled after me, I stopped to scoop him up in my arms.

"Good boy," I crooned, Lavender Brown rushed past me with a bloody face and walked funny. I placed Bandit in his bag, and ran after Lavender.

"Lavender are you okay?!" I asked with worry. She glared at me with tear-filled eyes.

"Ask Ronald," she sobbed, turning and running down the hall. I was worried about her, she was a good friend.

_What does Ron have to do with anything?_

**_I don't know! Ask him._**

_Shut UP Bert._

I timidly walked into our room.

"Ron?" I asked. I heard a muffled grunt come from a pile of blankets on top of a lump.

" I'm sorry bro," I cried, I felt bad and I didn't want to hurt his feelings. But I'd do anything for Hermione.

"Its just I have my dads temper." I whispered. I hung my head. Then the question popped into my head.

"Um, Lavender was really upset and crying in the hall and when I asked her what wrong she told me to ask you…" I muttered. Then, he poked his head out of the blankets with red swollen eyes. He had been crying?

"Harry, I- I-I… I raped her! Then, I beat her up! I feel like the worst person in the world…" He shuddered, it had all came out at once. My jaw dropped.

"You-raped- her?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" I screeched. He stared at me with a face I couldn't read.

"I went over there so I could relax and have some sex, it was going great then I thought about you and Hermione and I got angry. Then I jumped on her! Thrusting in and out of her dark cavern. Then she was begging me to stop so I slapped her and oh I was awful," Sorrow fill his puffy eyes. I gave him a glare that could kill someone.

"You're an awful wizard, and me and Hermione kissed and you can't stop our love!" I yelled and tackled him. He cried out as I punched his nose.

"Stop, please I'm sorry!" Ron cried. I stopped, he was still my friend…

"Okay this never happened." I said and took a deep breath.

Hermione POV

I happily walked back to my room.

_Harry is wonderful. I started to think._

_What if it gets serious? I've never had sex!_

I stopped worrying, Harry and I are perfect together so it will be perfect. I stopped my vain thoughts and saw my best friend Lavender Brown crying in our room. Her face bloody and her legs at an odd angle.

"Lavender! What's wrong?!" I yelped. Worry washed over me as I rushed to her side. She was trembling and hugged me.

"R-R-R," She go that far and burst into tears again. I grabbed her hands. Her normally dirty blonde stick straight hair was now frizzy and tangled and her sky blue eyes were red, puffy, and tear filled. Her breath trembled as she took a deep breath.

"O -o -h nothing just hormones." She was obviously was lying.

"Don't lie, hormones don't do this! Who did this to you? I'm going to kill them!" I felt my voice rise and she flinched.

"Sorry, I'm not mad at you, I just can't belive this happen to you! What did they do? You can tell me…" I said in a soothing way. Lavender took a deep breath and nodded.

"R-Ronald Weasley raped me and slapped me and hurt me." She siffled. Fury rose in my stomach.

_Fuck pretending to like him for Harry! I'm gonna bring fucking hell down on him!_

"THAT FUCKER DID WHAT?! Tell me what happened." I demanded. She told me what happened and it made me even more angry. He hurt my friend in horrible ways.

"I'm so sorry he did that to you… You're not doing that _Business_ ever again!" I said softly. She stared at me in shock.

"No shit! Never!" She swore. I helped her clean up, by the time we were done it was two in the morning.

_I still have time_

"Thank you Hermione, I love you." She wept and hugged me.

"I love you to girl." I whispered. She soon went to bed and snuck away. It was 2:18, that fucker messed with the wrong girl. I didn't bother to knock I just threw the door open. I saw and Bandit's head poke out of our bag Harry's mess of black hair dart up and then I saw him I grabbed my wand and swiftly said:

"Varda Penieara!" I heard Ron scream in pain as he grabbed his crotch. Harry look baffled. I rushed over to his confused face. I couldn't help it and I kissed him. It was like magical- No better. His face relaxed and he let his tongue slip into my mouth. I had to pull away reluctantly. He started to talk and I was out the door.

Varda Penieara- Dissolves male genitals. I smiled, the revenge was perfect.

**Review!**


	6. Author's Note

This story will be on temporary hiatus for a little while because, one, I'm not getting many reviews or favorites, and two, mostly, because my friend, who helps me, can't help right now. Review more and I will put it back up. Reviews and favorites tell me I'm doing what the readers like, and that my story is worth continuing. Review!


	7. The Person in the Doorway

**Lemon alert! **

Ron POV

I gaped openly as I looked down underneath my pants at the smooth nub where a cock should've been. Harry looked at me, dumbfounded.

_Damnit! I'm a no gender! And __**I **__wanted that kiss! Revenge will be sweet_

I rubbed my hands together deviously and cackled loudly. Harry looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Ron? Dude, where's the boner you had a minute ago?" Harry asked timidly.

"**Hermione, **decided it would be nice if she dissolved my dick," I glowered. Harry gave me a look, saying, well, you raped her best friend soooo…..

"Shut up Harry…" I growled. He looked at me and burst out laughing.

"What!" I yelled.

"Sh-sh-she actually dissolved them! You're a-a-a g-girl!" Harry laughed. I glared at him and stalked out of the room, rubbing my hands together again.

_I know where to find her! Lavender's dorm!_

I ran as fast as my cock-less legs could carry me to Lavender's dorm, sliding the door open silently.

"_Incarcerous!"_ I yelled as soon as I saw them, sitting at her desk doing homework. They gasped, then flew back, Lavender tied and gagged against the desk, and Hermione tied to the legs of the bed, gagged and legs wide open, their wands abandoned on the desk.

Hermione POV

_What the hell?!_

My back smacked against the bed pole, and my legs flew open, each tied to a separate leg. Ron, walked up to me casually with a sharp knife, and knelt down.

"You will do what **I **want, and you won't complain. Got it?" he hissed dangerously, sliding the knife gently down my cheek. I nodded cautiously, worried about what he might to if I didn't.

"Good," he replied bluntly, standing and observing me.

"_Diffindo!" _he yelled, pointing the wand at me. Suddenly, all my clothes split apart, and he yanked them off, leaving me with only a bra and underwear. He stalked over to Lavender's drawer of sex toys, and began to sort through them. I felt horrified tears fill my eyes at the realization of what he was about to do. He came back holding a huge dildo, nipple clamps and a vibrator. He knelt between my legs, and lowered his head to my dry pussy. He began to gently lick my clit, and used the vibrator to make soft strokes down my pussy. I began to squirm, to my dismay, at the pleasure radiation off the certain area.

_Apparently, my body doesn't understand the meaning of, HOLY SHIT! I'M ABOUT TO BE RAPED BY RONALD WEASLEY!_

Juices began to run down my legs, and Ron smirked. Suddenly, the vibrations stopped, and he stopped licking my clit. He pulled his head from between my legs, and smiled evilly. Then, he suddenly plunged his tongue into my dripping pussy. I screamed in surprise, pleasure, and pain, as he rapidly shoved it in and out. Then he stopped, and withdrew his tongue, grabbing the nipple clamps, yanking off my bra, and attaching them to my bare nipples. I screamed at the extreme pain that it brought, and he lifted his wand, mumbling something. Suddenly, they tightened. I screamed again, and they tightened more.

"Oh, Hermione, if you scream they'll tighten," he sneered. I glared at him and he smiled sweetly, tightening them again.

"If you scream, I'll slit your throat," he threatened, ripping off the gag. I stifled my scream once I saw the knife, and he set it down before strapping on his dildo of his nub.

"I am going to ask you a series of questions, answer me wrong there will be a consequence," He snarled. I felt my tears come back, "First, why am I doing this?" I started at him with pleading eyes.

"Because I dissolved your penis..?" I asked timidly. I heard Lavender snicker. Ron whipped around and strutted over to her.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY BITCH?!" He shrieked. She cowered down and shook her head rapidly. He laughed hysterically.

"Too late, my Lavender." He grabbed her by the hair and commanded her to get on her hands and knees. She was crying as he lined up his dildo with her entrance.

"I have a feeling of déjà vu, don't you?" He cackled. She whimpered underneath him. He seemed to realize something quickly and grinned. He felt her hole.

"Oh dear, it's dry, well wouldn't it hurt even more like that? Yes it will," He glowered. She screamed and jerked away. His freckly face reddened with fury, and his evil smile faded. He grabbed her and started to punch her over and over again; her face was bloody and bruised.

"DISOBEY?!" He yelled, and flipped her back on her knees. He slammed himself into her dry entrance. She screamed under the gag and her body was thrust forward with the force. I felt anger explode through me as I watched him viciously rape my best friend, but the waves of horniness only intensified by tenfold. Lavender's body slumped forward, to the floor, and Ron pulled out, leaving her unconscious. He made his way back over to me, and grabbed my hips in his grubby hands, pulling me towards him. He positioned himself at my wet entry, and pulled back to insert himself.

Harry POV

A muffled scream split through the air, and I looked around cautiously. Another scream came and my head jerked towards Lavender's dorm. I ran down the hallway, towards the screams. I stopped at the door and looked in, seeing a horrible scene. Ron, with a dildo strapped over his lost genitals, Hermione, tied down and naked underneath Ron, and Lavender, splayed out on the floor, unconscious, bloody and bruised.

"What the hell!?" I growled.

Hermione POV

Ron spun away from me, turning towards the furious looking Harry in the doorway.

"_Crucio!" _Ron yelled, pointing his wand at Harry.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed, snapping the rope holding my right hand, holding it out for my wand to come in a ditch attempt_._ To my ultimate surprise, it came.

"_Expulso!" _I screamed as Harry crumpled to the ground screaming in pain. Ron's wand exploded into thousands of pieces, and Harry stopped screaming. Ron turned to me, his look furious as I climbed down from the bed, conjuring more clothes for Lavender and I. I looked at Ron ferociously, pointing my wand at his chest, my mouth opening just as the door was opened loudly.

**Review please! Reviews=motivation :D**


	8. The Savior

Harry POV

The door swung open to reveal a large, menacing face. Ron's jaw dropped from where he lay trembling on the floor, although I was still in too much pain to actually register the deep shit we were in.

"What in damnation is going on here!?" the figure thundered. All eyes in the room glared accusingly at Ron.

"Dumbledore!" Hermione sighed in relief. Lavender still lay unconscious on the floor, Hermione was still tied, with wand in hand, and Ron was still in shock from the small explosion Hermione has set off. Dumbledore looked floored by the scene in front of him.

"What happened in here?" Dumbledore asked cautiously. Ron started talking but Dumbledore silenced him with a glare. He looked at Hermione for the story. She told him everything that had happened, and the look of anger on Dumbledore's face expanded.

"Ron, is this true?" he asked. Ron, seeing as he couldn't get out with lies.

"I'm really sorry, but I had the right to! She dissolved my… Manhood. Wouldn't you be mad? Mad enough to do something you _never _thought you would do?" Ron whimpered with pathetic puppy eyes. Dumbledore halted his rant with cold eyes, and quickly told Hermione and Lavender to go the infirmary, and me to go back to his dorm. He fixed Ron with furious eyes and beckoned him to come.

Ron POV

My head throbbed from the explosion as I trailed after Dumbledore. When we arrived at his office, he sat at his desk, hands clasped in his lap.

"I'm sorry Ron, but…" he paused. "You're expelled," The two words echoed in my mind. There were two options, one-he was serious, or I had imagined it. I was really hoping for the latter.

"What was that?" I stammered. Dumbledore met my gaze steadily, and repeated himself steadily. I could practically hear my heart pounding in my chest, my blood turning slowly to ice. I turned my back and stumbled out of his office, avoiding the questioning gazes.

**Please give me reviews!**


	9. The End Of The Beginning

**Hello everyone I'm SOO sorry I haven't updated in so long, don't hate me! I'm going to start writing a chapter of one of my fanfiction stories at least once a week so there will be more chapters on here! Thanks for sticking with me! Review! (Or Ron will get you:)**

Harry POV

We sat at Dumbledore's desk, Hermione, Lavender and I. He stared at us for a moment before sighing heavily and leaning back in his chair.

"What happened?" he demanded.. We looked at each other awkwardly for a moment before Hermione spoke.

"Ron raped Lavender and I, and used a forbidden spell on Harry. And I dissolved his penis," She spoke professionally despite the situation.

"Well you can go now, that's all I needed," he dismissed us with a flick of his hand.

Ron POV

I jogged angrily away from the school grounds, with nothing but a backpack on my back, the strap-on dildo in hand. I pulled a stolen broom out from my enchanted backpack and leaped on, flying away.

Hermione POV

I walked up the steps to the infirmary to visit Lavender. It was nearly two in the morning, I hadn't been able to see here because of Madame Pomfrey, she wouldn't let me in until Lavender was completely healed. She had been allowed out to speak with Dumbledore, but was otherwise confined to the room. When I opened the door, I realized that she was not there. The window was open, but there were no other signs of her escaping.

Harry POV

Hermione brushed my cheek with her lips. I whispered sweet nothings into her soft ear.

"Oh 'Mione, I wish we could be like this forever,"

"Harry," She cooed.

"Hmm?"

"_Harry!" _She cried.

"What is it?" I asked worried.

"HARRY WAKE UP!" I was suddenly awoken by my girlfriend's urgent calls.

"Hermione! Hermione! Whats wrong? Calm down!" I soothed but she wouldn't stop stammering

"Lav-Lavender! She's gone! She escaped or something! MAYBE RON STOLE HER!" She cried.

"What?" I asked blankly, reaching for my glasses.

"Babe, Lavender is gone, I tried sneaking up to see her but _she was gone._" Hermione said urgently.

"Err what time is it?" I asked shaking my head trying to wake up more.

"Two fifteen," she answered swiftly.

"Lav isn't there?"

"_Yes!_" She snapped.

"Hang on I'll get my stuff, we're going to find her," I promised my beautiful girlfriend.

Ron POV

The gate clanged shut behind me as I walked into a cemetery. A fetus like creature beckoned me.

"Ronald. I've been expecting you, I knew you would leave that fool _Harry Potter_,"


	10. The Final Fuck

Ron POV

I faced the fetus-Voldemort.

"Voldemort," I grinned with Lavender's limp body in hand.

"Ronald, tell me everything," Voldemort said licking his lips.

Harry POV

Hermione's arms wrapped around me as we followed a teacup of Lavender's, it had a tracking spell on it. We whizzed through the dark sky hoping to find her soon. It seemed like hours had gone by, my arms had gone numb from holding on.

"H-harry?" Hermione called over the wind, "We've been searching for hours, perhaps we should rest," I agreed and we made camp, well Hermione did with quick magic.

"What will Dumbledore say?" Hermione muttered, "I don't care! We need to find Lav!"

"Okay 'mione, it'll be okay," I promised. We sat quietly together in the large wall tent.

"Harry I'm so sorry I drug you out here," she sighed.

"No! Don't be! I couldn't have let you go by yourself," I said taken aback.

"It's just-" she stopped abruptly when we heard a strange rustling noise from Hermione's backpack.

"Oh no," Hermione cried and ripped open her backpack, "I knew it!" A little furry head popped out.

"Bandit?" I asked, "how did he…?"

"The rose quartz was in there, he must've snuck in there," she giggled.

"Well good thing we didn't leave him to his own devices in my room," I shrugged and picked up the furry little guy. He squirmed around and nibbled my ear. I only wished Lavender was safe so we could all be home happy. Why did everything have to happen like this?

"Stop, what is that?" Hermione pointed to the ground below us. I squinted through the trees until I noticed something bright red. _Ron? _I swerved around and landed with grace. Not Ron.

"Is that his-"

"Hair?" Hermione finished.

"Dear Lord what the hell?" I roared.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He's joined Voldemort onto the Bald side," I groaned. Hermione looked at me in confusion.

"The _what _side?"

"To be a true and not-so-pure death eater you must shave your head," I explained, "He-"

"Uh, uh, uh, give it to me Snape!" A familiar voice screeched overhead.

"Ginny!?" Hermione cried.

"10 points for Gryffindor!" Snape shouted. We looked up to the tree above us and saw Ginny thrusting her hips over Snape's now flaccid dick. His balls sagged over the branches nearly touching our heads.

"What the fuck Snape?" Voldemort's voice came in, "Brotha tha not cool,"

"My lord, anything for the young 'pus,"

"Hermione!" I yelped pulling her back.

"Dielus rightnowus!" Hermione cried as a stream of blue burst from her wand. Voldemort fell, his feet flying into the air. Ginny and Snape each turned bats then began humping wildly. But I wasn't affected by the curse.

"Is he dead?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're safe now-"

Ron POV

"I wouldn't be so sure," I crowed.

"Ron!" Hermione, the slut, growled.

"Slutbag," I sneered before muttering a spell causing Harry to sleep and Hermione to get horny.

"Oh God Ron what do you want? What did you do to Harry?"

"Hermione are you wet?"

"Excuse me?" she snapped, "I'd get back if I were you baldy!"

"Get down on your knees," I commanded.

"Shut the hell up," I smiled at her fire. It would be fun to put out.

"Bendus overus!" I laughed. The brown haired beauty was spun around and forced to bend at my will. She snarled at me.

"Don't you dare try anything you peniseless jerk,"

"Spread yourself," I said with a wolfish grin.

"Kill yourself," She mocked.

"Go with the hard way then," I shrugged. My hands slowly run up her thighs then roughly spread them apart.

"Stop it!" She cried unable to move.

"NO!" I snarled before ripping her panties away.

"RON I SWEAR-" I balled her panties and stuffed them into her mouth. I plunged my tongue into her soft wet pussy. I could heard her cries of pleasure.

"You love that don't you, slut," I smiled against her love flaps. I grabbed my strap on dildo, 12 inches in size, and slammed into her. She screamed as I mercilessly rammed her. Tears of pleasure ran down her cheeks as out skin cylided.

"Harry couldn't give you this!" I laughed, "You love me inside of your sweet little pussy," I slowed until I was barely moving. I had learned this move from 50 shades of Rowling.

"Do you want more?" Hermione did nothing but I could feel her needy tremble, "Answer me with a nod," She still did nothing.

"Well alright-" Hermione backed into my dick giving up her stance. She pulsed against me trying to get closer inside of her. I slapped her ass raw, she moaned through the fabric in her mouth.

"Ron I hate you!" She cried once she had spat out the underwear.

"Then why are you having so much fun-" Hermione stood and punched me in the throat.

"Spells don't last forever," She snarled before smashing my head with a rock. I was dead. Being dead felt like drinking sperm.

Hermione POV

"Harry wake up!" I called to him. His green eyes fluttered.

"Hermione?" He croaked.

"I save us, we're okay," I whispered. I dipped my head down and caught his lips. Shivers run up and down our bodies under we were connected.

"I love Hermione Granger,"

"I love you more Harry Potter,"


End file.
